


Our Quirks

by yiriono



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anime AU, Fluff, High School, Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, Lots of character development, M/M, Multi, Superhero school, Superheroes, Superpowers, bnha - Freeform, kinda long, markhyuck, plot focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiriono/pseuds/yiriono
Summary: Set in the BNHA universe, where Donghyuck is an orphan who wants to become the best superhero in the world. He manages to pass the SM Academy entrance exams, but only to be stuck in a class with the most arrogant asshole ever: Mark Lee.





	Our Quirks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this story is more plot focused than romance but there will be fluff later on.  
> So this fic is set in the BNHA universe, but I wanted to add some elements of the K-pop world.  
> SM Academy is representative of UA  
> Taeyong is similar to All Might. They have the same status and such.  
> The League of evil is YG. More on this later : )

Donghyuck takes in the tranquility of summer afternoons: the sound of leaves brushing against one another as the wind twirls through, the rays of sunlight illuminating his face. It was small moments like these where Donghyuck truly feels at peace. They were far and few between, so he lets himself pause in indulgence whenever he gets the chance, even if it meant looking a little like an idiot standing still in the middle of his bedroom with his eyes shut. 

Bam. The door slams open, but Donghyuck isn’t even slightly surprised. It was routine at this point for a certain person to bust into his room, intruding on his private moments like it was their job. 

As his eyes trail towards the doorway, his suspicions are confirmed. Standing under the white frame is a blonde boy wearing a wide, lopsided grin. A soda is tossed at him, and with much grace, he manages to miss the catch. 

“Jaemin," Donghyuck huffs, bending down to retrieve the bottle from the floor. "You actually suck at throwing”

“Maybe you suck at catching.” Jaemin shoots as he settles onto the floor, fingertips spread out as he leans back. 

“Why are you here?” Donghyuck asks, before taking his place beside the other. He knows the answer already, but asks anyways. 

There were many good things that could be written about summer, but the heat was not one of them. The orphanage had no AC and fans weren’t that effective once the temperature reached double digits; for intolerable days like this, where sweat clung to their backs and all the ice cream in the fridge magically disappeared, they sprawl on the ground lazily, hoping the wood would act as some pseudo anecdote. Donghyuck's room just so happened to be the coolest due to some obscure venting issue. 

Jaemin lets out an unexpected groan as he loosely fans his collar. "The ass weather of course”

Donghyuck hums in agreement. It isn’t long before the wood’s temporary catharsis wears off, and the sun is burning in full intensity, like fire. He feels caught in a frying pan, sizzling over summer’s glare. 

“Ugh. At times like this I really wish I had some ice quirk.” 

“That makes two of us.”

Jaemin raises his eyebrows inquisitively. “Wait a minute, why are you bothered?”

Theoretically, Donghyuck shouldn’t be affected by nature’s vices. He had a sunlight quirk afterall: where he draws power from that big ball of flames hanging in the sky. But for some ironic reason, he wasn’t immune, and it sucked.

Especially since he couldn’t control his abilities yet. 

So, yes, just like everyone else, he has to suffer through Korea’s summers. 

“I swear we’ve had this conversation before”

Jaemin scrunches his nose, “Really?”

Sometimes Jaemin could be a real fish, forgetting things every 3 seconds, asking annoying questions repeatedly. Luckily, Donghyuck was a tolerant man. But even his patience had limits. 

“Ugh just because I have a sunlight quirk doesn’t mean I don’t get hot”

“Huh”

“Remember that time I fainted after practice”

“Yea, the weather was demonic.”

“It’s because I got overheated. I haven’t really found a way to lower my quirk’s intensity, and sometimes it gets too much and I just bleh” Donghyuck flails his arms at the last word, for dramatic effect. 

“Oof that sucks”

“I know”

“If it helps, my powers are also limited”

Jaemin’s quirk also featured a natural resource. But rather than sunlight, he utilized pressure. With a flick of his finger, he could increase the physical forces within objects, causing them to explode. 

“Like what? STP is at 101.3kpa?” 

The blonde rolls his eyes. “What that doesnt even- No just, I can only target objects not humans. I can’t cause people to just combust” 

“Well that would be too OP” Donghyuck soft laughs.

Temporary silence fills the room. The mentioning of “quirks”, reminds Donghyuck of tomorrow. The dreaded date that had been marked in his calendar for the past 10 years, the final determinant of his future. The SM practical entrance exams.

The entrance exams were a series of intense physical challenge that pushed applicants to their limits, daring them to prove their worth to the school. It was famous for being notoriously difficult and consistently unpredictable. Last year, apparently it involved fighting giant robots in a mock arena. 

Donghyuck hopes to god, if any exists, that this year would be different. His quirk was limited, requiring exposure to the sun to be harnessed to its full ability. If the conditions were similar, very likely his quirk would be rendered useless. Then, he’d lose everything.

Everything. Too much was resting on tomorrow. 

“I’m not ready”, Donghyuck mutters, staring at the ceiling and turning to the side, his voice dropping lower and lower with each syllable. 

Suddenly his mouth feels dry. Anxiety swarms in the pit of his stomach, causing his heart to accelerate at an unhealthy rate. He shuts his eyes forcefully. 

“You’ll do fine.”Jaemin reassures. “We passed the written and that was hard as fuck. How much worse can the practical be? ” His deft fingers reach out to card through Donghyuck’s hair. It’s a simple gesture, but it’s enough to dilute the thick tension clouding his mind. 

Donghyuck leans into the touch, allowing a tiny satisfied smile to slip. Though he’d never admit it, he really appreciates his best friend’s presence right now. 

Their bond has settled beyond the realm of regular kinship, identifying as something rather more intimate: like brothers. This meant that, unfortunately, Donghyuck knew everything there was to know about him, including all of Jaemin’s crushes or his weird obsession with Mario Kart. On the other hand, they've become comfortable enough to share moments like this, where their nerves are fumbled and entwined in complex ways. 

“You’re just dumb Jaemin, that test was cake”, Donghyuck rolls his eyes as he turns back to face him, a small smile on his face as he fiddles with the soda can. “They literally asked who Taeyong defeated in the finale against the League of Evil”

The blonde pouts before crossing his arms and turning his back puffedly towards Donghyuck, provoking an amused scoff. Donghyuck knew Jaemin wasn’t mad, they’ve lived with each other for over 10 years, long enough for him to read the boy. 

When Donghyuck arrived at the orphanage, the first person he meets is a short blonde the same age as him. His _entire_ aura was bright: glistening eyes and a flashy grin. 

It peeved him, really.  
_‘How can he smile in a place like this?’_

“This is Jaemin.” The orphanage employee says as she softly nudges the other boy towards him. 

Jaemin, still decorated with radiance, animatedly sticks out his hand, beckoning Donghyuck to shake it. 

The boys were bonded in a way: innocence stripped away from tragic incidents, alone to fend for themselves in this cold empty world. But appearance wise, it didn’t seem like Jaemin bore the same wounds of suffering Donghyuck had. That, or Jaemin was doing an excellent job at upholding a facade. Either way, he couldn’t help but feel resentment bubbling. 

It was jealousy, in a deep vicious green, that spoke for him: “Leave me alone.”

Donghyuck watches, slightly horrified at the words that escaped his lips, as Jaemin’s expression falters. He couldn’t help but feel bad, and a little smug, as the blonde slunk into the building, tears etching the corners of his eyes. 

To his surprise, Jaemin is insistent. Instead of reciprocating his hostility, the blonde clings to him: asking him to play every other minute, attempting skinship, even giving him gifts. It’s annoying, and strangely endearing (though he’d never admit it). Before he realizes, Jaemin becomes a permanent fixture in his life. 

But they are perfect together. They fit each other well, like complementary colours: matching each other’s differences, learning from one another, and sharing a sense of silent understanding. No one knows him better than Jaemin, and vice versa. 

Donghyuck sits up, leaning his back against the wall and absentmindedly opening the forgotten soda as Jaemin sulks. The lid opens with a pop, and Donghyuck suddenly gasps as carbonated bubbles shoot up, spilling down his hands and pooling across the floor. As he attempts to cover the area with loosely bundled tissues, he notices his companion silently shaking with giddyness. 

“You asshole.” He hisses. Jaemin lets it out, now crouched on the ground, laughing so hard he uses his hands to keep himself from falling over. Donghyuck points a threateningly accusatory finger at the source of the shrill giggles in the midst of trying to clean his shirt sleeves.“That was definitely you and your stupid quirk.” 

Watching as the blonde barely manages to pull himself together to squeeze a few words between breaths. 

“Revenge” 

Donghyuck rushes over to strangle him. 

~

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just the prologue. Stay tuned for Ch2 where they actually take the exam and Hyuck meets Mark!


End file.
